


We're Family

by battlecas



Series: Winter With the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Kevin and Cas have their first Christmas together in the bunker, and after everything, Cas still takes a while to realize he's part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> The next ficlet in Winter with the Winchesters! Just a little Winchester Christmas done properly with cherries on top to remedy any feels you have.

The room was filled with the ever lingering smell of old books and gunpowder, although now, another scent had been added to the mix. Cas traipsed around the room in his pajamas, lighting cinnamon candles wherever there was a surface to put one, making the bunker overflow with the trademark smell of Christmas. It was still dark outside, no later than five in the morning, and everyone else in the bunker was still sleeping. Christmas had passed two days ago, but hunters being hunters, there had been no time for it, so it had been relocated to today. In the main living room there was pine tree almost twice the height of Sam, decorated to the point where it looked like nothing but floating lights and baubles. There was tinsel twisted up the railings of the staircase by the entrance and white lights draped around door frames; meadowsweet free wreaths hung on the walls, paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and even a few bunches of mistletoe above the doors that Sam had managed to sneak in place after everyone had filtered into their rooms the night before.

Cas sneaked across the bunker back to his room as the clock turned to 6am, deciding to get a little sleep before Dean was up – he knew there definitely wouldn’t be any chance of resting once he was. Not on Winchester Christmas anyway.  

* * *

 A few hours later all the residents of the bunker were up, showered and dressed, and in the Christmas spirit. Dean was in the kitchen basting the turkey and boiling greens while Sam and Kevin were arguing over which CD to play and Cas was observing the underneath of the tree – filled with presents wrapped in festive paper and tied with gold ribbon.

Once the music was selected and Dean had finished preparing dinner, everyone huddled on the floor around the tree, eyes bright and full of excitement.

 “Right, who’s first?” Dean asked, glancing between the other three. Sam smiled and clapped the newest bunker resident on the shoulder.

 “I think Cas should go first, it’s his first Christmas.” Dean rolled forward on his ankles and snagged a present from near the trunk of the tree and passed it to the angel who was waiting with anticipation and awe etched across his face.

“This one’s from all of us,” the older Winchester stated with a 100 watt grin spread across his face. Cas nodded once as he turned the present in his hands, tracing his fingers over the paper and ribbon, taking everything in.

 “Dude, come on, are you gonna open it or not?”

 “Yes, Dean. Of course, I’m merely admiring the packaging. It’s nice, I like it.” Cas pulled the tape off the paper and unwrapped his gift as carefully as possible as he spoke, and placed the paper down beside him as he balanced the little box in one hand. He lifted the lid to find two wing cufflinks wedged in velvet covered foam, the shiny silver standing out against the dark blue. The wings had around a dozen feathers embossed into their surface and the corners were perfectly cut. Cas turned the box around to admire the cufflinks at every possible angle before closing the box back up and placing it on the floor in front of him. He turned to Dean first, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and squeezing him into a grateful hug, and proceeded to do the same to Kevin and Sam before returning to his spot and sitting cross legged.

 “Thank you, they’re very beautiful. But.. why did you get me a gift? I understand it is a Christmas tradition for humans, however I’m sure you know that you were not inclined to purchase anything for me. I appreciate it, of course, you couldn’t have chosen anything better, but why?” Cas rambled, tilting his head to the side as their motive plagued his mind.

“Why wouldn’t we? We knew… well we hoped they’d make you happy, so we got them for you, no big deal. That’s what family do,” Sam offered, but only seeming to confuse Cas further.

 “I’m not sure I understand. I am not your family. I… I don’t think I have a family anymore.” Dean slung his arm around Cas and pulled him closer so that their sides were pressed together.

 “Family don’t end with blood, Cas. Family are the people who help you and who don’t give up on you, and who you can trust, despite everything. You’re family. We’re family.”


End file.
